Love me, don't leave me
by sera.faye
Summary: A drunk Bo shows up at Tamsin's place after she discovers Lauren has packed up and left her, and then tries to seduce Tamsin, naturally. One-shot, rated M for femslash. Valkubus.


**A/N: So this just sort of happened. It's basically a short one-shot that was running around in my head. It was going to be implemented into my other Lost Girl story "Monster" but it changed too much and didn't really fit, so here it is as a standalone. I'm going to say this is set some time around 3x10 but after the Doccubus break. Let me know what you think! And yes, I know I've been AWOL lately so now I'll be going back to my other LG fic. Expect an update for that within a week or two.**

**Oh, and this is rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Lost Girl.**

* * *

Sometimes Tamsin hated Saturday nights. On a night like this, she'd normally be at the Dal, adding to her tab and playing pool with Dyson, and not sitting at home by herself. But Brazenwood had changed everything. Ever since her and Bo had kissed she had gone to great lengths to avoid the succubus like the plague, spending most of her free time at home with a bottle of whiskey. If Bo was at the Dal then Tamsin wasn't, and these days Bo was always at the Dal.

Tamsin lay on her back on the couch, her head resting on the arm rest as she stared up at the ceiling. Tracing the air with her fingers, she made shapes with the ceiling cracks. Her phone buzzed loudly against her chest. Pulling it out of her bra, Tamsin stared down at the screen. She had one new message. She unlocked her phone and the message appeared.

_Hi sexy_

Almost immediately, a second and third message appeared.

_What are youh wearing?_

_Sexy I want to smell you_

Frowning, Tamsin stared at the phone number of the person who was texting her. She didn't recognise it. Just as she decided to ignore it, another message came through that made her change her mind.

_Tamsin dont ignore me_

Quickly, she tapped out a text back.

_Who the fuck is this?_

A moment later, her phone vibrated again.

_Tammers its me_

"Well that's helpful." Tamsin muttered sarcastically. She was about to tap out a reply when her screen lit up with another text.

_Can I come ovr_

"Fuck no." Tamsin muttered, before texting the same thing back. A few minutes passed and she received no more texts. Thinking whoever it was had decided to stop, she dropped her head back down onto the arm of the couch and closed her eyes.

A moment later her phone vibrated again.

_Im close. Be there real soon Tammers._

"What the fuck?" Tamsin grumbled. She sat up, staring down at the phone, trying to figure out who was texting her. Had Dyson given her number away to some of the boys at the precinct for amusement? If he had, Tamsin decided he was a dead man.

A loud knocking noise interrupted her train of thought. Tamsin's forehead crinkled in confusion as she glanced up at her clock hanging on the wall. It was two in the morning.

"This better be important." Tamsin growled, getting to her feet and walking towards the front door.

Someone knocked again, even louder than before.

"Fucking hell, I'm coming already!" Tamsin reached the door, swinging it open. She was not prepared for who was on the other side.

Bo stood there, leaning against the wall and blearily looking up at Tamsin with a smile on her face. "Hi sexy."

Tamsin stared at the succubus, disbelief etched all over her face. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Did someone order a succubus?" Bo asked, trying and failing at sounding seductive.

"No." Tamsin said flatly. "Bo, what are you doing here? I told you not to come. How did you even get here so fast?"

"I ran, sort of. I wanted to see you." Bo slurred. She stepped towards Tamsin but stumbled, almost falling against the valkyrie. Tamsin reached out with both hands, gripping Bo by the shoulders and keeping her upright.

"Bo, are you drunk?" Tamsin crinkled her nose. "Stupid question. You smell like a brewery."

"You smell like vanilla." Bo dropped her head down against Tamsin's chest. "Let's make vanilla swirls."

"Uh, Bo..." Tamsin let go of Bo's shoulders and gently pushed the succubus off her. "Why don't I call Kenzi and she can come and pick you up?"

Bo ignored her. "I like you."

Tamsin let out a breathy chuckle. "What?"

"I think that you have very pretty- have a very pretty face. And those bones, those ones there-" Bo stared down at Tamsin's collarbone.

"Clavicles?" Tamsin offered.

"Yes. They're nice too. I always wondered what my tongue would feel like against them," Bo murmured, as she ran her finger lightly across Tamsin's chest. "Does your face taste good? It looks like it would. And your chi. I can't- I can't stop thinking about it."

Tamsin stepped back, letting Bo's hand slip away from her chest. "Look Bo, I don't really want to be on the end of a drunk succubus feed so I think you should go."

"What? Why? We were having so much fun, " Bo said, stepping past Tamsin and walking into her apartment. She stumbled slightly as she made her way over to the couch before falling back onto it ungracefully. "Wow, this couch is comfy. You should check this out."

Tamsin stared at Bo as the woman patted the couch beside her invitingly. Sighing, she shut the front door and slowly walked over to Bo, letting the succubus pull her down onto the couch next to her.

"Bo, you're drunk."

"No! That isn't the question, Tamsin."

Tamsin's face screwed up in a frown. "It wasn't a question-"

"The question is, why aren't _you_ drunk right now?"

"God I wish I was."

"Then let's get drunk!" Bo lurched to her feet and smiled down at Tamsin. "Show me the alcohol."

Tamsin sighed, resigning herself to getting drunk with Bo. "There's a bottle of Captain Morgan in the cabinet under the sink."

Bo made her way over to the cabinet. There were a few banging noises and swearing before she finally located the bottle of rum amongst all the clutter. Making her way back to Tamsin, she fell back onto the couch, the bottle clutched in one hand.

Unscrewing the lid, Bo tilted the bottle up to her lips and took a long gulp.

Tamsin watched her, one eyebrow raised. "I thought the whole point of that was getting _me _drunk."

"Right," Bo handed her the bottle.

Tamsin drank a small mouthful of the spicy rum before holding the bottle back out to Bo.

The succubus laughed, taking the bottle from her. "If you want to catch up you're going to have to drink more than that."

Tamsin didn't reply. Instead she sighed, louder than she meant to.

"Why are you so sad, officer Tamsin?" Bo lifted the bottle of rum up to Tamsin's eye level. "Talk to Bo and Captain Morgan. We'll make it all better."

"You're really making this difficult for me, you know."

"What?" Bo frowned, and for the first time that night she looked generally concerned. "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to avoid someone if they come knocking at your front door," Tamsin explained wryly, smiling crookedly at Bo.

Bo wasn't smiling. The look of concern had vanished, replaced by an emotion Tamsin couldn't quite recognise.

"What the hell is happening?" Bo said loudly, almost making Tamsin jump in surprise. "Even _you_ don't want anything to do with me? Am I in the twilight zone right now?"

"What? Bo, I didn't mean that-"

Bo cut her off. "Everyone is _leaving_ me."

"What are you talking-" Tamsin began to speak, but again Bo cut her off. Sighing, Tamsin gave up trying to talk.

"Everyone always says they love me but they just keep leaving," Bo slurred. "First Dyson. You know he told me all that bullshit about how wolves mate for life and then what does he do?"

Tamsin didn't say anything, assuming the question was rhetorical. She was right.

"He goes and gives his love for me away." Bo gestured angrily with her hands, almost hitting Tamsin in the face and accidently showering them both in droplets of rum. Tamsin sighed as she took the bottle of rum from Bo and leaned to the side to avoid the succubus and her flailing arms.

"And now Lauren. She said she loved me. _Loved me_. And now she's gone! Packed up and left. Didn't leave a note, didn't even say goodbye. _Left_."

"You're better off," Tamsin muttered under her breath.

Somehow, Bo heard her. She turned to Tamsin and sniffed loudly, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears.

"Oh god, Bo. Don't you fucking start crying-"

"What if it's _me?_ What if _I'm _the problem?" Before Tamsin could stop her, Bo flung her arms around the valkyrie, burying her face in the crook of Tamsin's shoulder. "I'm going to die alone. I'll be ugly, old and alone."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, awkwardly patting Bo on the back. "Don't you think you're being a tad dramatic? You're a succubus, Bo. People will be lining up to keep you company."

Bo pulled back away from Tamsin, staring her in the eye. "Will you?"

Tamsin's mouth went dry. "What?"

"Will you keep me company?" Bo asked, her arms still wrapped tightly around Tamsin's neck. Her fingers lightly scratched at the soft skin there, sending tingles down Tamsin's spine.

"Bo," Tamsin started to say when the succubus leaned forward, her lips dangerously close to Tamsin's face.

"Yes?" Bo purred, her eyes glinting blue.

Tamsin's brain short-circuited. "Uh..."

Bo started to close the distance between their lips but at the last moment Tamsin ducked away, pulling out of Bo's grip and jumping away from the couch. Bo stared at her in shock, surprised at how fast the valkyrie had moved.

"You're drunk. I have a drunk succubus in my house." Tamsin pressed her palm against her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration. "Shit."

"No, you have a drunk Bo in your house. I'm more than my species, _valkyrie_."

Tamsin opened her eyes and almost jumped in surprise. Bo had gotten up from the couch and was now standing right in front of her. Automatically, Tamsin took a step back.

"Yes," Tamsin murmured. "But you are still a succubus."

"I _am _a succubus." Bo agreed.

"Okay?" Tamsin said slowly, watching Bo carefully. The succubus stepped towards her, a strange look in her eyes and a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I'm a succubus," Bo whispered again and her eyes shone blue.

Tamsin took another step back. "Bo, do you remember when I said I don't want to be on the end of a drunk succubus feed? I wasn't kidding."

"Shh," Bo stepped towards her and this time Tamsin didn't step back. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around Tamsin's wrist. "Come sit down with me."

"Bo..." Tamsin murmured warningly, but she let Bo push her back down onto the couch. Bo grinned down at her before sinking down onto Tamsin, her knees of either side of Tamsin's legs, effectively straddling her.

"Hold still and let me kiss you." Bo said quietly, tilted her head down to place a kiss at the corner of Tamsin's lips.

Tamsin's eyes fluttered closed as she whispered Bo's name again. "This isn't a good idea."

Bo ignored her, instead gently placing a kiss against Tamsin's lips. Before she could stop herself, Tamsin found herself responding as she parted her lips, allowing Bo's tongue inside her mouth. She sighed into the kiss, all the frustration and confusion that had been swirling inside her mind that night slipping away.

After a moment, Bo broke the kiss. Slowly, she slid down and off Tamsin until she was crouched on the floor at her feet. Running her hands up Tamsin's legs, she began unbuttoning the valkyrie's jeans before tugging them down. Automatically, Tamsin raised her legs off the ground, allowing Bo to pull her jeans and panties off and throw them to the side. Bo held up one of Tamsin's legs to her face, turning her head to press her lips against the smooth skin. She looked up at Tamsin and smiled seductively, her eyes glowing blue. Tamsin was staring down at Bo, unable to look away, her chest heaving slightly.

Slowly, Bo begin to kiss her way up Tamsin's legs, stopping to nip and lick at the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs. Bo smiled against Tamsin's thigh before moving to place a kiss right next to Tamsin's centre.

"Fuck, Bo," Tamsin groaned, her voice breathy. "Don't tease me-"

Tamsin's voice cut off as she felt Bo's tongue slowly lick its way through her wet folds. Her eyes fluttered closed and her legs came up to lock themselves around Bo, hooking her ankles together behind the succubus. Bo grabbed Tamsin by the ass with both hands, pulling the valkyrie's wet heat closer towards her face. Bo took in a long deep breath, inhaling Tamsin's heavy scent.

"God, Tamsin, you're so wet."

Tamsin's eyes snapped open as she stared down at the succubus, annoyed to realise Bo's tongue was no longer against her. "What, are you just going to stare at it all night?"

Bo chuckled, her breath tickling the inside of Tamsin's thighs. "Don't ruin the moment."

Tamsin dropped her head back onto the couch, sighing. But her sigh turned into a low moan when Bo pressed an open mouthed kiss against her wet centre. She broadly stroked Tamsin with her tongue, licking and sucking at the heated flesh. Swirling her tongue around Tamsin's clit, she sucked it into her mouth. Tamsin cried out, her body arching as she ground herself against Bo's face. Bo didn't pull away, instead gripping Tamsin's ass tighter.

Without moving her mouth away from Tamsin's clit, Bo took one hand off the valkyrie's ass to run a finger through her wet folds. She circled Tamsin's centre teasingly before slipping two fingers inside. Tamsin bucked her hips against Bo, trying to create more friction. With her tongue still circling and sucking at Tamsin's clit, Bo began a steady rhythm as she thrust her fingers into the valkyrie's heat. Tamsin's hips snapped and bucked as she ground against Bo, trying to keep a similar pace.

Curling her fingers inside of Tamsin, Bo gently bit down on the valkyrie's clit. Tamsin's body went rigid as tremors shook her body. Without slowing down her fingers, Bo quickly crawled up Tamsin's body to catch the valkyrie's lips in a kiss. Opening her mouth against Tamsin, she began to feed hungrily as she sucked out the valkyrie's chi. Tamsin could feel Bo feeding from her but she didn't care. All she cared about was Bo's fingers, curling inside her and brushing against that sweet spot. She gasped as she came, her eyes open wide and staring directly at Bo. It was intimate, too intimate, and any other time, with any other person, she would never have allowed it to happen. But with Bo it was different and Tamsin didn't want to look away. So she stayed where she was, looking into Bo's blue eyes, as the last shuddering waves of her orgasm rolled over her. Slowly, Bo took her fingers out of Tamsin. She pulled her head back from the valkyrie, one last strand of blue chi connecting their lips together for a moment before it too disappeared. Tamsin's head dropped back as her body sunk further into the couch, completely spent.

Bo crawled off Tamsin to curl up on the couch beside her. Resting her head against the back of the couch, she watched Tamsin with a soft smile on her face. "That was nice."

Before she could stop herself, Tamsin laughed. "Yeah, it was definitely nice." Turning her head to the side, she looked at Bo suspiciously. "You sobered up fast."

Yeah," Bo shrugged before smiling at Tamsin. "Sexual healing has many perks, I guess."

Tamsin laughed quietly. "You know, you were the last person I ever expected to drunk text me."

Slowly, Bo raised her head off the couch. "What are you talking about?"

"The texts from before? They were funny, I guess, but you have to admit the smelling thing was kind of weird."

Bo frowned. "I didn't text you. I don't think I even have your mobile number."

Tamsin stared at Bo, trying to tell if the succubus was lying. She opened her mouth to speak but a loud knocking noise interrupted her.

"Someone's at the door." Bo murmured, her eyes closed as she rested her head back on the couch.

"Thanks," Tamsin said dryly, getting up from the couch. After pulling on her panties and jeans that had somehow managed to be flung halfway across the room, she walked over to the front door.

Tamsin flung open the door to see Dyson standing on the other side.

"Hi sexy," Dyson slurred, one bottle of vodka gripped in his hand.

"What?" Tamsin snapped. "Why are you here?"

"To see you." He took a step towards her but stumbled, grabbing the doorjamb to support himself.

"What the fuck? Dyson, go home. You're drunk."

Dyson frowned down at her. "Did you get my texts?"

"No, I didn't- Wait, what? Texts?"

"I told you I was coming." Staring at her, he inhaled deeply. "God, you smell so good."

Tamsin's face screwed up in confusion. "What?"

Tilting his head back, Dyson laughed loudly, appearing to sober up instantly. "I'm just fucking with you, _Tammers_."

"Oh, my god. You were the one texting me?" Tamsin stared at him, disbelief and realisation flooding her face. She angrily punched his shoulder with her closed fist. "_Seriously?_"

"Who else would it be, partner?" Raising the bottle of vodka up, he winked at her. "Shots?"

**Fin.**


End file.
